Love Hina: Summer Before
by peglegjoe11
Summary: My version of what happens after the Spring Special. You'll enjoy it! R&R!
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

[Author's Notes: My story takes place a little after the Spring Special. Mutsumi, Keitaro, and Naru have been accepted to Tokyo U. I'm not much of a fan of the OVA's so my story happens as if the OVA's never happened. The first day of school isn't for a a few months and my story begins on the first day of summer. By the way, I plan for this to be a huge project. I plan for it to cover the summer before the first day at Tokyo U, the actual 4 years of college, and maybe even after that. So...you get the picture. Oh yeah, and all words in italics are what the characters are thinking.]

I do not own Love Hina or its characters.

****

Chapter 1: Prologue

"Keitaro!" yelled a cheerful voice from the room above Keitaro's as she moves away the books on the hole. Naru's head peeps out and sees a sleeping Keitaro.

"Keitaro! Get up!" said Naru shaking him.

"Huh? What? Narusegawa?" said a sleepy Keitaro.

"Get up! Don't you know what day it is?"

"Umm..._oh no...I hope I didn't forget something important..._no," said an unsure Keitaro.

"Idiot! Today's the first day of summer!" replied Naru excitedly.

"Oh yeah!" _Another summer of fun in the sun...I wonder what will happen this summer? I remember last year...we went to the beach...the play...Naru was mad at me...and we came so close together while watching the fireworks...I wonder if something similar will happen..._

"Do we have something special planned for this summer?" said Keitaro after a s

"I dunno...I guess we'll have to downstairs and find ou-" said Narusegawa being cut off by the door sliding open.

"Urashima Sempai its time for breakfa-...AUIEEEE...did I interrupt something?!" said Shinobu-chan seeing Naru and Keitaro sitting on the same bed.

"No, no, no Shinobu, we were just talking," replied Naru.

"O-okay...breakfast is ready," said an unsure Shinobu.

"We'll be down in a minute, ok?" said Keitaro.

"O-okay..." replied Shinobu as she left the room.

"Well, we'd better go down or Shinobu will start to worry," said Keitaro with a smile.

"Yeah..." said a smiling Naru as she gets up and starts to walk out of the room still in her pajamas.

Naru and Keitaro walk downstairs to find Shinobu, Motoko, Mutsumi, and Su at the table already eating the meal prepared by Shinobu.

"Good morning, Naru Sempai and Urashima Sempai," said Motoko cheerfully, well cheerfully for her anyway.

"Good morning everyone!" said Naru.

"Wow...even Motoko is in a good mood today. She called me sempai!" whispered Keitaro to Naru.

Trying to ignore Keitaro's comment, Motoko said, "How did you both sleep?"

"Wow...Motoko must be in a really good mood today. She asked me how I slept!" whispered Keitaro to Naru.

Getting angry with Keitaro, Motoko reaches for her sword and unleashes a deadly attack and yells, "Idiot! I was trying to be nice!"

Keitaro gets shot right through the wall by Motoko's technique and leaves a hole. He flies right past a sleepy-looking Kitsune as she drags her feet across the

floor with her eyes closed and dressed in pajamas.

"Another hangover?" asked Naru with a laugh.

"Huh? Yeah...but its okay. I'm used to it," Kitsune said with a chuckle as she slips into her chair and begins to eat.

As Keitaro was climbing out of the hole he had made, standing in the doorway was Haruka.

"Oh hi aunt-...I mean Haruka," said Keitaro climbing back into his chair.

"Good morning everyone," says Haruka.

"Good morning Haruka-san!" everyone replies.

"I've got a job offering for all of you," says Haruka.

[Authors' Note: Yes...thats the end of the chapter. Its just an prologue so I decided to make it short. I felt like I needed to get something up for everyone to see what I'm working on. Anyways, the rest of the chapters will be much longer than this one. Don't forget to review!]


	2. Chapter 2 Big Plans, Lazy Afternoon

[Author's Note: This is the first real chapter (the first chapter was just an epilogue). I have big plans (hence the name of the chapter) for where I want to 

take the story as far as the summer before college goes. Enjoy!]

I do not own Love Hina or its characters.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Chapter 2: Big Plans, Lazy Afternoon

"What kind of job?" asked Keitaro.

"The actual job is very similar to last year, but the reason is very different. This year, I would like to split up the money like this; a third to 

you guys, a third to the Hinata Beach Tea House, and a third to put into saving," said Haruka.

"Saving for what?" asked Naru.

"Well...whatever the Hinata Residents would like to do with it," said Haruka.

"Really? But how about the Hinata Beach Tea House? Doesn't it need more money?" said Naru.

"Actually...we made so much money last year with the play and all, that even after fixing up the tea house, we had lots of extra money which I

saved and will use this year," said Haruka, "so how about it?"

"Ummm...I'm in," said Keitaro

"Me too," said Naru.

"I will go as well," said Mutsumi.

"I guess I will too...I could use some extra money for sake," said Kitsune with a smirk.

"If everyone else is, I will too!" said Su with delight.

"Well...I guess I don't have choice, so I will go," said Motoko.

"Okay then...I'll meet you tomorrow morning and we'll leave for the beach," said Haruka as she walked out of the room.

"Aunti-I mean...Haruka, where are you going?" said Keitaro.

"I...umm...have business to attend to," said Haruka suspicuosly.

"Okay..." said Keitaro.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After breakfast, Keitaro was basically left in the house by himself. Naru, Mutsumi, and Kitsune went shopping, Motoko went to kendo training,

and Su and Shinobu went to the arcade. Keitaro was deep in thought and wandered throughout the inn. He found himself walking onto the deck and climbing on top of the roof of the Hinata Inn, looking down at the sunny beach and the endless sea that sparkled in the distance. His thoughts wandered and for an unexplained reason, he found himself thinking abouthis promised girl. 

_After all that fuss over who the promised girl was, we never actually found out who it was. I guess I just sort of forgot about it. _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sitting in a sandbox, Keitaro said, 

"Narusegawa...I'm sorry!

"W-What?" replied Naru looking down at him.

"I was too playful. Everyday was fun and then..." said Keitaro handing Naru a slip of paper showing his E rating on a practice test.

"What's this? An E rating?" said Naru, "you're regressing like this?"

"I might fail Tokyo U again...I probably will...I might not be able to fulfill our promise to get in together," said Keitaro, "that's why I used my childhood

promise as an excuse to run away. I'm sorry!"

"You..." said Naru.

"But...I won't give up...on...Tokyo U...and...Narusegawa," said Keitaro.

"Huh?" replied Naru, blushing furiously.

"I only have those dreams and fantasies...and if I run away from those...I'll have nothing left!" said Keitaro.

Sitting down next to Keitaro, Naru said, "You should do whatever you want to do...but if you ask me...I'll wait for you at Tokyo U if it's only one year."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That was before Christmas...before I confessed to her...before she confessed to me. And now that I really am going to Tokyo U, maybe I will actually meet my promised girl, unless I already have of course. How much have I really changed from then though...still holding onto childhood promises...but I just can't seem to completely let go...if I know she's out there somewhere...looking for me...His thoughts started wavering again, and now as he looked towards the beach, he thought about the summer, the beach, and most of all, Naru. _Narusegawa and I have been getting along quite good ever since we learned that we got accepted to Tokyo U. We've been talking a lot lately...Maybe I should ask her out on another date...I don't know...I just don't know....I guess only time will tell. _With that thought, he drifted asleep laying on the roof in the sun.

"Urashima-sempai?" said Shinobu while shaking Keitaro.

"Huh? What?" said Keitaro sitting up in his bed, "Oh, hello Shinobu-chan. When did you get home?"

"About a half hour ago," replied Shinobu.

"Oh...what time is it?" asked Keitaro.

"Around 3 o'clock," said Shinobu.

"Wow...I guess dozed a little, huh?" said Keitaro with a smile.

"Yeah..." she said with a chuckle.

"Is everyone else back as well?" asked Keitaro.

"Yeah...they're all downstairs," said Shinobu.

"Okay...I'll be down in a sec," said Keitaro.

"Okay!" replied Shinobu while bowing and then walking downstairs.

Keitaro rolled off the roof and walked downstairs where everyone was sitting on the couches.

"Nice of you to join us," said Naru playfully.

"How was your day?" said Keitaro trying to avoid the comment.

"It was nice for the most part. Except Kitsune here spent all her money on sake!" said Naru.

"Hehe..." smirked Kitsune.

"I think I'll take a walk. I need to get out of the house a bit," said Keitaro.

"Umm...I'll come too," said Naru.

"Huh?" said Keitaro unexpectedly.

"Well...someone has to make sure you don't get hurt before school starts," said Naru making up an excuse, blushing.

"Okay...let's go."

_Wow...that was surprising...I wonder what the night will bring? _Thought Keitaro.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

[Author's Note: Yeah...it was a bit short. But I decided to stop here and leave it at a cliffhanger. But anyways, whatja think? Good? Ok?

Bad? Terrible? Gimme a little feedback by reviewing!]


	3. Chapter 3 New Faces, Unknown Encounters

[Author's Note: Hey everyone! I hope you've been enjoying my story so far (even though it hasn't been much). Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, I really appreciate it. This is my first fanfic so, I would appreciate all the reviews I can get. I'm kind of delaying the trip to the beach by making each day and evening into it's own chapter because I need to get some stuff out of the way and give some new characters (yes, I said it, *new characters*) their first appearence. This chapter might be confusing (or it may not), but later in the story it will make so much sense (hehe). Anyway, I'm rambling, so just read and enjoy (hopefully)!]

I do not own Love Hina or its characters. But I do own my original characters that will make their first appearence in this chapter.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Chapter 3: New Faces, Unknown Encounters

As Keitaro and Naru walked down the long steps of the Hinata Inn, Keitaro thought to himself, _Now is your chance, Keitaro. Tonight is the perfect situation to ask Narusegawa out on a date...the opportunity has been brought before me...but I don't know..._ As they walked off the steps, without saying a word, they walked down the path that led toward the town. Naru seemed to avoid eye contact, still being kind of embarrassed that she asked to go on a walk with Keitaro.

"Where does that path lead to?" asked Keitaro pointed off toward the side of the path.

"I'm not sure...I guess I never noticed it," replied Naru.

"Wanna go?"

"Sure, why not,"

After saying this, they walked in silence up the path that led through a small forest where flowers still barely hung on the small trees and plants. The sun was still up pretty high, and the sky was clear. Keitaro thought to himself, _This place seems strangely familiar..._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A cute little girl, holding a little boy's hand, was running up a path through the forest. She pointed to a small park that had a sandbox, a slide, swings, and a bench on the top of a hill. The hill looks above the whole town and the beach. The little girl pulls the boy to the sandbox where a small half-built sand castle is built. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Keitaro!" said Naru.

"Huh? Oh sorry...I just had a strange flashback for some reason..." said Keitaro.

"A flashback?" asked Naru suprised.

"Yeah...something about my childhood," said Keitaro as they both sat down on the bench.

"What about your childhood?" said Naru being very interested all of a sudden.

"Well...its as if I'm getting part of my childhood memory back slowly..." said Keitaro.

At this moment, a gust of wind flew by and heavy fog started to grow. In the middle of the thick fog, four old men appeared.

"Soon...the dream may end...the conclusion may be found..." said one the old men.

"No...not soon...the dream is only beginning..." said another old man, disagreeing with the other.

"We shall see..." said the first old man.

With this, the fog started to clear and the old men seemed to disappear.

"What was that all about?" said Naru.

"I don't know..." said Keitaro.

There was silence for hours it seemed until something happened. A sad-looking young woman looking to be around Keitaro's age, sat down on the bench on the other side of the park as them. Not knowning who she was, for some reason, Keitaro couldn't keep his eyes off her. He felt as if he knew her deeply, though he did not recognize her. Keitaro looked at Naru and saw that she was also staring at the woman. 

"Do you know her from somewhere?" whispered Keitaro.

"I don't think so...but for some reason...she seems familiar," whispered Naru.

_So Narusegawa feels it too...there's just something strange about her..._Then the woman stood up, covering her face with her hands, ran down the path through the forest. 

"This place is starting to freak me out," said Naru.

"Yeah...me too...let's get out of here," replied Keitaro.

They then slowly walked down the path through the forest and back onto the main path.

"Lets walk over to Haruka's place," said Naru.

"Okay...maybe we can get some info about the beach trip," said Keitaro.

They walked down the path and came to Haruka's Tea House. But suprisingly, it was completely empy. Not one customer, or even Haruka was there.

"I wonder where she could be?" said Keitaro.

"She's probably just getting ready for the beach trip," said Naru.

"Well...what should we do?" asked Keitaro.

"Actually...I think I'd better get back home. I promised that I'd help Shinobu with dinner tonight," said Naru.

"Okay. Well...I'm gonna just walk around for a bit so I'll see you later. I'll be home for dinner," said Keitaro.

"Okay bye," said Naru while walking away.

"Wait Narusegawa..._this is your chance Keitaro...ask her out on a date!..._ummm...nevermind," said Keitaro sadly because he couldn't come with the confidence to ask her out.

"Okay..._What's with him?_," said Naru walking away.

_I'm so stupid! Why couldn't I just ask her out...what's wrong with me..._thought Keitaro as he walked into town. He came to town and sat down on a bench in front of some stores near the bridge. He sat there for a long time just thinking, when his thought was interrupted when someone sat down right next to him on the bench. He turned and saw a young man around Keitaro's age, maybe a little older. He had blonde hair and brown eyes, obviously caucasian and he was wearing a Tokyo University sweatshirt. He had a depressed look on his face and was looking up into the sky. Keitaro wasn't usually the kind of person to start a conversation with just some random stranger, but for some reason he felt an urge to talk to the man.

"Hey..."said Keitaro, "do you go to Tokyo U?"

"Yeah...I'm a junior," said the man.

"Wow...I just got accepted and I can't wait to start," said Keitaro excitedly, "is as good as everyone thinks?"

"Who do you mean by everyone?" said the man offensively.

"Well...I remember everyone used to tell me that you can find happiness in Tokyo U," said Keitaro.

"I guess you'll just have to find out for yourself," said the man, "well I've got to go, so it was nice talking to you."

"Okay, nice talking to you too. Bye," said Keitaro.

With this, the man got up slowly and walked down the path. _I wonder what gave me the urge to talk to that man? And what did he mean when he said, "I guess you'll have to find out for youself"? Does he mean that its not as great as everyone says? _

In the middle of his thought, a voice said,

"Hey Keitaro,"

Keitaro looked up and saw Haruka with a few bags in her hands. 

"Hi Haruka-san, what's up?" he said.

"I'm just doing a little shopping before the beach trip," she said.

"Me and Narusegawa stopped by the Tea House to see you, but you weren't there. So we figured you were shopping for the beach trip," said Keitaro.

"Yeah..." she said.

"How long exactly are we going to be staying at the beach?" Keitaro asked.

"I dunno...however long you want," said Haruka.

"Haruka...why are you being so generous with your Tea House this year?" asked Keitaro.

"Ummmm...no reason...anyways...I...ummm....gotta go, so see ya," said Haruka trying to make up an excuse.

"Okay...I'd better go back as well. Dinner is probably almost ready," said Keitaro.

Keitaro walked his aunt to her house, and then went back to the Hinata Inn. When he got back, everyone was already eating at the table.

"Thanks for waiting for me," said Keitaro sarcastically.

"Hi Keitaro!" shouted Su with joy.

"Well...Shinobu's food just looked so good," said Naru.

"She even made watermelon!" said Mustumi.

Keitaro and the others ate dinner normally and quietly, and Shinobu cleaned up after they were done. The rest of the evening went normally. Keitaro packed clothes for the beach trip and then went to bed early knowing that he'd have to get up early the next morning.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

[Author's Note: Again, thanks to all the reviewers, and keep bringing in the reviews. Give me ideas or critique, I don't care. Anything that will help improve my story. The next chapter will be up soon, and yes, they will finally be leaving for the beach. Anyways, so long for now. God Bless!


	4. Chapter 4 Fun in the Sun or Hard Work?

[Author's Note: I'm really glad that some people are actually reading and enjoying my story so far. But I can never use enough reviews and critique, so review away! Anyway, now that some people are actually reading my story and awaiting the next chapter, I'm going to start writing about 1 chapter a week (give or take a few days). Yes, the Hinata gang is FINALLY going to the beach. At first I actually planned on having them go to the beach at the end of the first chapter. Oh well. Anyways, read, enjoy, and review please!]

I do not own Love Hina or its characters.

**Chapter 4: Fun in the Sun or Hard Work?**

            _We're finally going to the beach! It seems like the past couple of days have gone on forever…Keitaro thought as they rode to the beachside hotel that they stayed at last year. __I wonder what the summer will bring? The question seemed to be on everyone's mind, even Su and Shinobu. _

            When they had finally arrived, Kitsune said,

            "Well Keitaro…good luck with the bags,"

            "Thanks a lot," replied Keitaro annoyingly.

            After the rest of the girls had left, Naru stayed behind.

            "Aren't you going to leave too?" asked Keitaro.

            "Well…I feel sorry for you…so I'll stay and help you," said Naru blushing.

            "Wow…thanks a lot," said Keitaro blushing as well.

            "Well…don't get used to it…this is a one time thing," said Naru trying to be serious.

            "Hehe…okay," said Keitaro with a chuckle.

            They started grabbing the bags out of the van (which they had borrowed from Seta-san) and started bringing them into the hotel.

            "Wow…the beach is so pretty…" said Naru looking toward the ocean.

            "Yeah…I've always liked the beach," said Keitaro.

            "Me too…even in the winter…I love watching the storms," Naru said, "from inside of a well-covered building of course."

            "I wonder what the summer will bring?" said Naru after a few moments of silence.

            "That's funny…" said Keitaro.

            "What?" asked Naru.

            "I was thinking the exact same thing on the way here," said Keitaro.

            "I think everyone was," replied Naru.

            _What a coincidence…thought Keitaro._

            After they had finished putting the bags in the hotel, they took a walk to the Hinata Beach Tea House. But when they arrived, they found a full-fledged restaurant (that was not currently open).

            "What's going on?" asked Naru.

            "Oh…I forgot to tell you, the Tea House is now a restaurant as well," replied Haruka while sweeping the floor.

            "A restaurant?" they both yelled.

            "Yes, and while you're at it, go fetch me Shinobu and the others. The Hinata Tea and More's grand opening is in half and hour. So I need Shinobu to start cooking, and everyone else to start helping as well. Motoko is already here, so go find the others," said Haruka.

            "So this is why you're being so generous with the money," complained Keitaro.

            "Just go get the others, okay?" said Haruka.

            With this, Keitaro and Naru went to look for the others. From a distance, they saw Kitsune standing at a beach hut bar.

            "Kitsune, you aren't drunk, are you?" asked Naru.

            "No, no…why?" responded Kitsune.

            "Well…Haruka-san wants us down at the Tea House soon, so help us find the others!" said Naru.

            "Okay…" said Kitsune.

            They found Shinobu and Su playing in the sand nearby and together they went back to the Tea House.

            "Good, you guys are all here. Not to be rude or anything, but Shinobu, I need you to start cooking right away," said Haruka demandingly, but politely.

            "Okay!" said Shinobu.

            "And everyone else, I need all of the tables ready and the floors sweeped," said Haruka.

"Awwww…Su wanted to play more," said Su.

"You'll have plenty of time to play later, but right now we've got a restaurant to run!" said Haruka.

"Gee, I've never seen Auntie Haruka be so bossy before," whispered Keitaro to Naru.

"I heard that. And call me Haruk-san!" she yelled and punched him right out of the hut.

In about 15 minutes, the hut was clean and ready for people to come. But only a few customers came. A couple minutes later, Haruka asked to talk to Keitaro privately.

"Keitaro, I've got a big favor to ask you…" said Haruka, " I need you to go out on the beach and advertise for me."

 "What do you mean advertise?" asked Keitaro not liking the sound of it.

A couple minutes later, Keitaro found himself standing on the beach dressed in a giant fish costume outside of the hut yelling,

"Come! Come to the Hinata Tea and More Grand Opening! You won't want to miss tonight's special, Sushi!" _I can't belive I'm doing this! I'd better be getting paid good to publicly humiliate myself…_

The Tea hut attracted many more people and business was doing quite well with how many waitresses there were and how good Shinobu's cooking was. The day was long and hard, but they finally went back to the hotel at 9:00.

"Wow…I'm exhausted," said Keitaro.

"Me too," said Naru while yawning.

"Haruka, are me and you sharing rooms again?" asked Keitaro.

"Yeah, I guess so. Naru, Kitsune, and Motoko, can share the bigger room, and Shinobu and Su can share the other room," said Haruka.

"Okay…" everyone said, sounding exhausted.

"Goodnight everyone," said Keitaro.

[Author's Note: A short chapter, but I felt it did the job. I know it was somewhat boring. The next chapters will get very interesting though. So at least you have something to look forward to, right? Keep bringing in those reviews. God Bless!


	5. Chapter 5 New Romances

[Author's Note: Hello Everyone! This chapter is pretty long (compared to the others), and is quite important in the progress of the story. All scene changes will be shown as swiggle lines from now on, so look for those or else it won't make any sense. Thanks for the reviews and enjoy the chapter!]

I do not own Love Hina or its characters.

**Chapter 5- New Romances**

"Yes…finally some rest," Keitaro said to himself as he slipped into his futon.

            "And you'd better get some while you can, because tomorrow is going to be a long day," said Haruka.

            Keitaro sighed and talk off his glasses. Then Haruka turned off the lights and said, 

            "Goodnight Keitaro."

            "Goodnight Haruka," replied Keitaro.

            Trying to fall asleep, Keitaro thought about all the stuff that happened that day. _Today was really a mixed bag…I had to wear that crazy fish costume out in the sun all day…_but then he remembered what had happened earlier…_Narusegawa__ stayed behind and helped me carry in the bags to the hotel…I wonder if she is trying to give me signs…that she wants me to ask her out or something… I wonder what craziness tomorrow will bring…with this thought, he drifted into a deep sleep._

            Keitaro awoke to the sound of a sea gull. As he slowly opened and saw blurriness around him, he reached for his glasses. As he put them on, he saw that Haruka had already left. He opened the window shades and the sun came pouring in.

            "Wow…another beautiful day," said Keitaro to himself.

            Taking his time, Keitaro got up and took a shower, changed his clothes, and brushed his teeth. Shutting off the light, he closed the hotel room door, and walked out into the hotel lobby. 

            "Hey Keitaro!" yelled an extremely cheerful Su.

            "Hi Su-Chan," he replied, "hey everyone."

He saw Su, Mutsumi, and Naru sitting on some couches watching television.

            "Where's everyone else?" asked Keitaro.

            "Motoko, Shinobu, Kitsune, and Haruka are all at the Tea House. Haruka said mornings are kind of slow, so we can work in shifts," replied Naru.

            "So when does our shift start?" asked Keitaro.

            "It's from 2:00 to 7:00 o'clock," responded Naru.

            "So what should we do until then?" asked Keitaro.

            It was about 10:00 o'clock when a fifteen-year old boy walked into the hut. 

            "Is it just you this morning?" asked Motoko trying to be polite.

            "Yeah, just me," replied the boy.

            "Okay, right this way," said Motoko as she led him to a small table.

            There were only a few customers in the hut, so the boy got really good service. 

            "What would you like today?" asked Motoko with a fake smile.

            "Uhh…I'll have some tea and miso soup," said the boy.

            "Okay…one miso soup and one tea!" yelled Motoko.

            "Okay!" said Shinobu.

            A few minutes later, Motoko brought the miso soup and a cup of tea to the boy.

            "Is this all for today?" asked Motoko.

            "Yes…thank you," replied the boy.

            As the boy started drinking his miso soup, he realized that he was the only one in the hut. He looked and saw Kitsune whispering to Shinobu.

            "No…I couldn't," she said, blushing furiously.

            "Okay…then here's what you do…instead of asking him out, just go up to him and ask him how the soup tastes," whispered Kitsune with a smirk.

            "I don't know…" said Shinobu.

            "You can't pass him up, he's a cutie!" whispered Kistune.

            "Well…okay…" said Shinobu.

            She slowly walked over to the table where the boy sat at and said,

            "H-h-how…is the soup?" she asked looking down at her feet, blushing crazily. 

            "Huh?" the boy looked up, "oh…it's great. Delicious!"

            "Really?" Shinobu said.

            "Yeah, are you by chance the cook?" asked the boy.

            "Y-y-yeah…" she said, stumbly over her words.

            "So what's your name?" asked the boy.

            "My name is Maehara Shinobu…" said Shinobu.

            "Hi Shinobu-san. My name's Sasaki Kyoji," said Kyoji, "do you work here all day?"

            "No…my shift ends at 1:00," replied Shinobu.

            "Really? Well…maybe I'll see you around later," said Kyoji.

            "O-o-okay," said Shinobu.

            Kyoji walked out of the hut and back onto the beach.

            "I don't know…lets go out on the beach," suggested Naru.

            "Okay! Lets play a game!" said Su.

            The four of them left the hotel and walked out onto the beach.

            "Hey who's that over there?" yelled Naru.

            They ran up to two men; one older and one younger.

            "SETA!?" everyone yelled.

            "Oh hey everyone," said Seta, "this is Kentaro."

            "KENTARO?!" yelled Keitaro, "what are **you doing here?"**

            "Well…me and Seta-san have become good friends lately," replied Kentaro.

            "It seems as if you two have already met," said Seta.

            "Yes, yes they have. Kentaro was my high school stalker," said Naru.

            "I WAS NOT!" yelled Kentaro.

            "Anyway, what are you guys doing here?" asked Naru.

            "Me, Sara, and Kentaro just came down for a little vacation time, "responded Seta, "Kentaro has started working as a full-time assistant for me, since Keitaro got accepted to Tokyo U and Sara is at the Tea House I think. By the way, congratulations Keitaro, Naru, and Mutsumi." 

            "Thanks!" they thanked him.

            "Well…shall we do something?" asked Seta.

            "Volleyball! Volleyball!" suggested Su.

            "Okay! This will be fun!" said Mutsumi smiling.

            The business at the Tea House started picking up a little big as lunch time began, and soon the hut was about half-filled. The time was coming up to 1:00 o'clock, which is when there lunch hour began and their shift ended.

            "Whew! That was a lot of work!" said Shinobu.

            "You did a really good job, and you're all done for today!" said Haruka.

            "Thank you very much!" said Shinobu, bowing slightly.

            Just then, Sara walked into the hut. 

            "Hi Sara. We're all done here, so do you want to get something to eat?" asked Haruka.

            "Sure. Come on Shinobu, lets go find Su," said Sara as she grabbed Shinobu and walked out of the hut.

            "Motoko, what are you planning on doing?" asked Haruka.

            "I'm going to go back to the hotel and take a shower, then I'll have some lunch or something," replied Motoko, showing to emotion.

            "Okay, I'll see you later then," said Haruka, "how about you Kitsune? Kitsune?"

            She looked around and couldn't find her anywhere. _She must have gone out for lunch I guess._ Kitsune was walking quickly across the beach to the bar hut that she had been at the day before. _Oh man, I'm starving. And I'm thirsty for some sake. _When she got there she ordered some food and some sake, and sat down at the bar. Sitting next to her was a young man, looking around her age, maybe a little older. He was turned around on the chair looking toward the beach. But then she realized that the man was looking into the sky with a small smile on his face. 

            _Oooohhh__…he's cute! I should talk to him…but how do I start a conversation? She looked a little closer and saw that he was wearing a Tokyo University sweatshirt. _Aha! That's my chance!__

"So you go to Tokyo U?" she asked him.

            "Huh? Oh…yeah. I'm a junior," he responded.

            "Cool…Very cool…I've got two friends that just got accepted to Tokyo U, and are going to attend this year," said Kitsune trying to act smart.

            "Really? _It sounds familiar…_" asked the man.

            "Yeah…so what's your name?" Kitsune asked.

            "My name is Takahashi Satoshi. And yours?" asked Satoshi.

            "My name is Konno Mitsune. But you can call me Kitsune," said Kitsune.

            "It's nice to meet you Kitsune," said Satoshi.

            "You too…" asked Kitsune.

"Man, it's already 3:00 o'clock. We'd better get going," said Keitaro.

            "Yeah, it was fun though. We'll see you guys around," said Naru waving at Seta and Kentaro.

            "Oh man…I don't want to go back to work," complained Keitaro.

[Author's Note: Whew! I finished that pretty quickly. I just couldn't wait to write the next chapter! Again, thanks for the reviews, and God Bless!


	6. Chapter 6 Secret Surprise

[Author's Note: In case anyone is wondering how long Love Hina: Summer Before is gonna last (in chapters), I really have no idea. I guess that's just the kind of a writer I am. Of course, I have ideas about where I want the story to go, and significant problems that have to arise and resolve, I really write everything as it comes to me while typing. I'm not sure why I included this in the author's notes, but I just felt like people would be wondering why I'm doing a whole story on what happens before college actually begins. But the answer to that question will be very clear later. Anyways, that's enough of the mysterious, can't give away any hints, talk, so on with the story!]

I do not own Love Hina or its characters (never have, never will).

**Chapter 6: Surprise Celebration!**

            "Hey! SUU!" yelled Sara, spotting her a little farther down the beach.

            "Hey Sara!" yelled back Su.

            "Do you want to play?" asked Sara as they walked toward each other.

            "I can't. I have to work," responded Su.

            "Then Sara will come and work too!" said Sara, "bye Shinobu!"

            With that, Sara, Su, Keitaro, Naru, and Mutsumi continued walking toward the Tea House.

            "Bye…_I wonder what I should do now…I guess I'd better get something to eat" Shinobu thought to herself._

            _Maybe I'll go to that food hut over there…_

            _How did I end up all by myself? Motoko thought to herself while walking back from the hotel, where she had taken a shower and changed her clothes. _Why do I have to be so anti-social all the time? I need to make some friends or something…Why can't I be more like Naru and the others…I guess I do need some practice with my social skills…and I remember what my sister always told me…__

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            A young woman with beautiful long black hair was sitting against the trunk of a tree with a young girl sitting in her lap. 

            "But sister, how do I become strong like you?" asked the little girl.

            "Just remember this," responded the older woman, "mental and social strength is just as important as physical strength, but love is most important above all else."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            _Sister…why can't I be more like you…I never will…but I have to try with all my strength…Farther down the beach she saw a young woman (a little older than Motoko) sitting on a blanket by herself. She had her knees pulled up to her chest and had her head hanging over them. __This is my chance to show my strength…She took a deep breath and walked over next to the girl. She unrolled her blanket just a few feet away from the woman._

            "Excuse me…could you tell me the time?" asked Motoko.

            "I think it's around 3 o'clock," responded the woman, not moving her head.

            Motoko looked closer and saw that tears were pouring down her face. Motoko noticed that she was looking into the sky.

            "It's a beautiful day today, isn't it?" said Motoko.

            "…if you can't tell…"she said lifting her head and looking toward Motoko, "I really don't feel like having a pleasant conversation with anyone right now." She could barely spit out the words, with the heavy floods of tears rolling down her face.

            "Well…if you tell me your problem…maybe I can help you," said Motoko.

            No response.

            "Please, just give me a chance," pleaded Motoko.

            "Fine," she responded.

            "But first, wipe away your tears," said Motoko, handing her a tissue.

            "Thanks," she said, wiping away her tears.

            "So…start from the beginning," said Motoko.

            "Well…it all started when…" she started.

            Haruka was sitting at a table in the Tea House eating a small of leftovers from morning shift, when Seta walked in. 

            "Hey Seta-san, what are you doing here?" she said.

            "Hey Haruka. I'm on vacation with the new part-timer and Sara," he responded.

            "Really. So where is he?" she asked, not showing much expression.

            "He went to have lunch somewhere. But I came here you to ask about, you-know-what," he whispered.

            "You sound like such an idiot when you say it like that," she said, "but anyways, what about it?"

            "Well…when are we going to tell all the kids about it," said Seta.

            "I don't know…maybe at end of our vacation," she said.

            "Okay…oh yeah…one more thing," he added, "what about the surprise?"

            "It's still planned for tonight, and don't be late. You know your part, right?" she said.

            "Yeah, of course," responded Seta.

            Right in the middle of their conversation, they heard voices slowly coming closer. 

            "Hurry up and get out of here, or else the kids will suspect something," she said, "go out the back."

            Seta got up and ran out the back of the Tea House just as Keitaro, Naru, Sara, Su, and Mutsumi were walking in.

            "Have you just been here by yourself all this time," asked Keitaro.

            "Yup. We'd better get back to work, customers will be showing up any minute now," replied Haruka.

            "But who's gonna cook?" asked Naru.

            "You two," she said as she pointed to Naru and Mutsumi, "don't worry, Shinobu wrote down all of her recipes for you in the kitchen."

            "The rest of you will be waiters and waitresses," she commanded.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            "Well…are you gonna make up with her?" Kitsune said excitedly.

            "Yeah…tonight…I just don't know how," said Satoshi.

            "Just tell her what comes natural…tell her what you just told me!" she said.

            "I know, I know…by the way, it looks like you haven't even touched your food and your sake!" he said.

            "I guess I just got so interested in your story that I forgot about it," she said.

            "Well…I guess I'd better get going. Thanks a ton, you helped me out a lot," he said while getting up and walking out of the bar.

            "No problem. See you around Satoshi!" she said.

            "Satoshi's girlfriend is one lucky girl…sigh…_I wonder when I'll ever meet my special someone…_

            "Hey Kitsune…" said a voice from behind her.

            She turned around and said, "Oh hey Kentaro. What's up?" said Kitsune.

            "Oh nothing. I just came here to get something to eat," said Kentaro.

            "So…did you hear about the surprise party?" said Kitsune.

            "No…what is it?" asked Kentaro.

            "Well…its tonight and it's for…" Kitsune said.

[Author's Note: Yup! That's the end! What a cliffhanger, huh? Well…I had great fun writing this chapter, and the next is gonna be even better. Thanks for reading, and keep reviewing! God Bless!]


	7. Chapter 7 Emotions and Tears, Victory an...

[Author's Note: Hey everyone! This chapter took me FOREVER to write! I had a major writer's block, but I finally finished it. I know that the story was starting to get kind of confusing with multiple scenes in that last chapter. I'm sorry about that, but I had to. Anyway, I hope the story is starting to get somewhat interesting and if not, please tell me! Kudos to all the reviewers that gave such helpful comments and reviews! I really appreciate it.]

I do not own Love Hina or its characters.

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Chapter 7: Emotions and Tears, Victory and Defeat**

"So, do you think that he'll make up with you?" Motoko asked.

            "I don't know…he can't imagine how much I want to get back with him," said the girl, "especially before school starts."

            "School?" said Motoko.

            "Yeah, I go to Tokyo U," she responded.

            "You do?" she said in amazement, "I've got a few friends that just got in and are starting this year!"

            "Oh really? I'm a junior," she said.

            "A junior? Where do you live?" asked Motoko.

            "I've been living in a dorm, but I really want to move somewhere else," she said.

            "Why?" Motoko asked.

            "I guess its because all anyone ever wants to do there is just get drunk and have parties," she said with a disgusted look on her face.

            "I see…that sounds bad," responded Motoko.

            "Yeah…"

            "You know, we've been talking for about 45 minutes and we haven't even introduced ourselves," said Motoko, "my name is Aoyama Motoko."

            "My name is Oishi Chika," she said.

            "Its nice to meet you Chika-san," said Motoko with a smile.

            "You too," she smiled back.

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_This looks like a cool place…_ Shinobu thought to herself. She had just walked to a large hut, which looked to be a restaurant. A waiter came up to her and showed her to a small table with 1 chair on each end of the table. _This looks like a fancy place…I'm glad Haruka gave me my first paycheck in cash this morning… She was handed a menu from the waiter, then he walked away. She looked up and down the menu, and found something tasty that she wanted. _Wow…the price is pretty steep…oh well. I have plenty of money._ As she started to fold her menu, she heard a voice from behind her._

            "Shinobu!" yelled a voice.

            She turned around and saw Kyoji standing near the entrance.

            "I've been looking everywhere for you!" said Kyoji.

            "Really?" she said blushing.

            "Yeah…so…you getting something to eat?" he said.

            "Yeah…my shift just ended, so…" Shinobu said quietly.

            "Are you all by yourself?" asked Kyoji.

            "Yeah…all my friends are busy…" she said.

            "Care if I join you?" he asked.

            "Sh-Sh-Sure…" she said blushing furiously.

            "Okay," he said while sitting down, and picking up the menu.

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

CRASH! 

            "SAARRAA!" yelled Haruka. She ran into the kitchen and saw Sara laying on the floor, with broken dishes, trays, and glasses around her. Food was scattered around her and all over her.

            "Sara-chan…" said Haruka lowering her head.

            "Sorry…I won't do it again," said Sara.

            "Its okay…you can leave now," Haruka replied.

            "No! Sara wants to help!" said Sara.

            "Really? Well…okay, but this better not happen again," said Haruka.

            "Okay! Thanks you so much!" said Sara.

            "Now go out there and serve the customers," ordered Haruka.

            "Okay!" said Sara. Sara ran out of the kitchen and into the restaurant area. She saw that Keitaro and Suu were already serving customers and taking orders. Customers just kept coming through the hut. Obviously, dinner time was approaching. She could also see Naru and Mutsumi through the kitchen window cooking. Sara ran up to a customer that was standing at the entrance and said,

            "Welcome! Right this way!" she said as she led him to a table, "here is a menu, and I will be right back to take your order." She then ran up to another customer and helped them. Haruka watched from a distance and thought, _Wow, Sara can really work hard and be polite if she really tries…I wonder why she wants to work so badly. _

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Okay! I will be there," said Kentaro.

            "Good. Don't be late," Kitsune replied.

            "Okay…well I'd better go get ready," said Kentaro.

            Then Kitsune responded, "I'd better too. I'll see you there in one hour."

            "Okay."

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            "What time is it, Chika-san?" asked Motoko.

            "It's around 5 o'clock," responded Chika.

            "Oh no! I've got to go! Well, I'll see you around. Good luck tonight; I'm crossing my fingers for you," said Motoko smiling.

            "Thank you so much! Goodbye!" replied Chika as Motoko got up and started walking in the direction of her hotel.

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            "Mmmm…that was delicious," said Shinobu, finishing up her meal.

            "Yeah, I'll definitely come here again," responded Kyoji.

            "Kyoji-san, I had a good time, but I'm afraid I have to go," said Shinobu.

            "Me too," he said, "ummm…Shinobu…how long will you be staying here at the beach?" 

            "Ummm…I'm not sure, why?" asked Shinobu.

            "Well…" Kyoji said while looking at the floor. He raised his head and looked Shinobu in her deep blue eyes, and said, 

"I like you a lot, Shinobu…do you want to do something tomorrow?" he asked blushing.

"Uh…umm…y-y…I mean…well…yes!" said Shinobu stumbling over her words.

"Great! I'll meet you at your hut around 6, okay?" he said happily.

"Okay! I'll see you tomorrow," she said as she started getting up and walking out of the restaurant.

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Shinobu, Motoko, and Kitsune all spotted each other walking toward the hotel and walked together.

            "Where are Suu, Haruka, and Sara going to change at?" asked Shinobu.

            "They have their clothing at the Tea House," responded Motoko.

            "It's been quite a while since I've put on a 'wafuku (traditional Japanese clothing)'," said Kitsune.

            "Yeah, speaking of which, we'd better hurry up and change so we're not late," said Motoko.

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In about a half an hour, Shinobu, Motoko, and Kitsune, and dressed into their wafukus and had just walked into the Tea House. Inside they saw Haruka, Suu, Sara, and Seta all dressed in their Japanese clothing. 

            "Good. You're all here on time," said Haruka, "now you all know your parts, right?"

            "Yup," everyone responded.

            "Okay. I've already sent Keitaro, Naru, and Mutsumi to the store to pick up a few things for me. I told them to stop by at the hotel and change into their wafukus on their way back. I told them that we we're having dinner, so they should look nice," said Haruka smiling at her mischievous plan, "so everyone do what they're supposed to."

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            "Well, we've gotten everything on the list," said Keitaro while walking out of the Hinata grocery store with Naru and Mutsumi at his side.

            "Didn't Haruka-san say to stop at the hotel and change into wafukus?" asked Mutsumi.

            "Yeah, I think. I wonder what that's all about," said Keitaro.

            "I haven't worn one of those since last summer," Naru said.

            "I can't wait to wear mine! I haven't worn one since I was a little kid," added Mutsumi.

            "Oh yeah. You weren't here last summer were you, Mutsumi?" asked Keitaro.

            "Nope," Mustumi said smiling like always.

            There was a long period of silence as they walked down the road that led back to the beach.

            "Urashima-kun?" said Mutsumi.

            "Yeah? What is it?" answered Keitaro.

            "Did you ever think of where we will live while attending Tokyo U?" asked Mutsumi innocently.

            Keitaro glanced over at Naru. 

            "I'm not sure. But it would be nice if we stayed together," said Keitaro.

            "Yeah…" replied Mutsumi.

            They continued walking and soon came to their hotel. They quickly dressed into their wafukus and were out the door of the hotel within the matter of minutes. In the distance they saw a figure running toward them. He was also dressed in a wafuku and wore glasses.

            "Hey Seta! What's up?" Keitaro yelled to Seta and waved.

            "Keitaro! Thank goodness I found you," said Seta out of breath.

            "Why? What happened?" asked Naru.

            "Its Haruka-san…she had a heart attack," said Seta.

            "WHAT?" they all said in amazement.

            "Yeah…it must be from all that smoking she does," replied Seta.

            "Where are the others?" asked Mutsumi looking extremely worried.

            "They're taking care of Haruka at the Tea House. Hurry, lets go!" said Seta.

            _How could this happen? This thought went through Keitaro, Mutsumi, and Naru's heads as they ran to the Tea House. __How could this happen? Why Haruka-san? They soon arrived at the Tea House. All was dark, and no lights could be seen._

            "Hello? Everyone?" asked Keitaro, speaking into the darkness. Suddenly, the lights popped on, and all around them everyone could be seen and they all yelled,

            "SURPRISE!"

            "What?" the three of them said.

            "Surprise!" they said again.

            "But…what about…Haruka…and the…heart attack?" said Keitaro.

            "It was all a trick!" replied Kitsune with a smirk.

            "But what is this all for?" asked Naru.

            "CONGRATULATIONS!" they all yelled, "FOR MAKING IT INTO TOKYO U!"

            "Oh, wow. Thanks a lot!" they responded.

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            After recovering from the surprise, everyone sat down and started eating the delicious food that Shinobu had cooked. 

            "Before we eat," started Seta while standing up, "I would just like to say congrats to Naru, Keitaro, and Mutsumi. We have seen them studying for hours upon end, and after failing and failing time after time, they never gave up. And look where they are now! In just a couple months, they will be attending their ultimate destination, Tokyo U. Congratulations, new students of Tokyo U!"

            Everyone clapped and began to eat. After the meal, and many compliments to Shinobu for her excellent cooking, the Tea House was reopened buffet-style. Crowds of people came in, and because of the buffet, no one had to work very hard. The sun was starting to set when the Tea House closed for the night. 

            After the long day, everyone was tired, and they started to head back to their hotel fairly early. When they were walking back, Kitsune looked toward the sea. The sun was setting beautifully, looking like it was crashing down into the sea. She looked closer and saw a man and a woman, holding each other in their arms on a blanket on the beach. Kitsune smiled and thought, _Good__ for you Satoshi, good for you…Up ahead a little, Motoko was looking at the same couple smiling._

            "Come on, Kitsune! Motoko!" yelled Naru from a distance.

            "Coming!" Kitsune yelled back.

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            _3 AM…I can't sleep…what's wrong with me? Thought Keitaro, lying in bed, looking at the ceiling. _I've got to get up and go for a walk. _He got up and changed into some clothes and quietly walked out of his room. The hotel was all quiet, so he tiptoed out of the hotel and onto the beach. The beach was dark and empty. Not one person could be seen, just the dark sea, raging and roaring. He sat down in the sand, and stared at the sea. Minutes passed like hours and Keitaro just kept thinking to himself, _I should be in a good mood right now…so why can't I sleep? Something is bothering me, but I don't know what it is._ _

            About 15 minutes later, when Keitaro was just about to get from the sand, a hand touched his shoulder. He was shocked, but it was warm, and he couldn't help but be comforted. He turned his head to see Naru standing behind him, with her hand on his shoulder. She stepped up and sat next to him.

            "Narusegawa? What are you doing here?" asked Keitaro.

            "The same thing you are. I couldn't sleep," said Naru.

            They talked for what it seemed like hours, about everything. They recounted the events that had happened that day, and the past year.

            "I can't believe we actually made it," said Keitaro, "I think at first, I was too happy to even realize what had happened. But after what Seta said last night, I realize that I really did make it into Tokyo U. Narusegawa…"

            "Yeah?" asked Naru.

            Keitaro looked into her eyes and said, "Narusegawa…I still feel the same way I did about you before Christmas that one year.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            "I really should say it first…That's right, I should…Narusegawa, I love you!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            "Keitaro…" said Narusegawa.

            "Narusegawa…will you go out with me?" asked Keitaro.

            "Keitaro…I…why…why did you have to say that?" said Naru.

            "Huh?" said Keitaro puzzled.

            "Keitaro…I feel the same way about you. But now is not the time. I've wanted to go out with you ever since we learned that we had gotten accepted. Now is not the time. School is starting soon, and…I have to concentrate hard, without any distractions," said Naru.

            Tears started to trickle in Keitaro's eyes. Then he said,

            "Narusegawa, I love you."

            Naru began to cry as well. She got up and ran back into the hotel.

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

[Author's Note: Wooh! I finally finished it! That was a long chapter, and the first that featured some action between Naru and Keitaro. Anyway, keep reviewing, and God Bless!]


	8. Chapter 8 Someone to Talk To

[Author's Note: Sorry for the HUGE slack, but I had a major writer's block. So bear with me here. I promise that updates will be more frequent after this chapter. Anyway, on with the story!]

I do not own Love Hina or its characters.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Chapter 8- Someone to Talk To

The sunlight poured through the windows into the room where Satoshi slept. His eyes crept open to the sunlight, and he sat up in his bed. He woke up smiling, and thought, _I can already tell that this is going to be a great day…the sun is shining, I can already smell breakfast, and best of all, me and Chika finally got back together last night…I have to remember to thank that one girl…what was her name? Kitsune? Yeah I think that was it…_

He slowly took a shower, got dressed, and walked down the stairs. _It was so nice of Aunt Ashley and Uncle Hitoshi to let me stay in their beach house. _He could smell the fumes of bacon, hash browns, and eggs rising through the air. _I've always liked American breakfasts quite a lot, I guess I'm lucky to be half-American…_he thought to himself as he walked town the stairs. Looking down he saw a large living room to the left and a kitchen to the right. In the living room sat a young girl in front of the TV watching cartoons. On the couch laid a young teenage boy looking up at the ceiling. 

Turning around to see Satoshi, the girl said, 

"Good morning Satoshi!" said the girl excitedly.

"Well, good morning, Lisa! You seem happy today," replied Satoshi.

"Yup, yup!" responded Lisa smiling.

"And good morning to you too, Kyoji," said Satoshi to the boy on the couch.

"Hey, good morning," said Kyoji looking at Satoshi for a moment, then back at the ceiling again.

Satoshi turned right and walked into the kitchen. He saw an American women cooking and a Japanese man sitting in a chair, reading the newspaper. 

"Good morning, Aunt Ashley and Uncle Hitoshi!" said Satoshi politely.

"Good morning to you too," they replied.

"The food smells great!" complimented Satoshi.

"Thank you, Satoshi," responded Aunt Ashley.

"So Satoshi…how did you sleep?" asked Uncle Hitoshi.

"I slept great. I just that today's going to be a perfect day," said Satoshi joyously.

"Does that have any connection with you and Chika getting back together?" asked his uncle smiling.

"Yeah, quite a bit. And I hear that Kyoji met a girl a couple days ago as well," said Kyoji smirking.

"Oh really…" 

"Yeah…maybe we can meet her sometime." 

"Hmmm…"

After breakfast, Satoshi said,

"Aunt Ashley, I'm going to go out, okay?" 

"Sure. Will you be home for dinner?" asked his aunt.

"I will probably be back earlier, but I'm going to take Chika out for dinner tonight," replied Satoshi.

"Okay. Good-bye!" 

"Bye," said Satoshi.

"Wait! Hey Mom, can I go with Satoshi?" asked Kyoji, running into the room.

"Ummm…sure," responded Ashley.

The boys walked out of the house and down the slope to the beach.

"So…Kyoji…today's the big date, huh?" said Satoshi.

"Yeah…I'm really nervous," replied Kyoji.

"Hey, relax. So when am I going to be able to meet this girl?" asked Satoshi.

"I don't know. Whenever you want. Satoshi?" asked Kyoji.

"Yea?" 

"When did you and Chika start dating?" 

"Well, we didn't actually start, 'dating', till we were 10. But ever since the first day of preschool, we've been best friends," said Satoshi.

"So you and Chika are still best friends even though you are going out?" asked Kyoji.

"Oh, of course. Chika and I will be best friends forever, whether we're going out, married, or just friends," said Satoshi smiling, "well…I'll see you later, Kyoji."

"Okay," said Kyoji as their paths split.

Satoshi came to the restaurant/bar where he had talked to Kitsune the day before. He sat down in a chair at the bar and looked to the beach. He looked at the person sitting next to him. He saw a young man with glasses, and his head down looking at the ground. Around him were countless sake bottles and empty glasses. _This guy…he looks strangely familiar…I've seen him somewhere before…talked to him before somewhere…well… there's no way that this day can be perfect for me when I'm sitting next to a depressed, drunk young man. Here it goes…_

"Excuse me…do you know the time?" he said to the man next to him.

There was no response.

"Okay…uh…it sure is a beautiful day today isn't it?" asked Satoshi.

The man lifted his head slightly and said, 

"No day is beautiful without Narusegawa," said the man in a soft voice.

"Its okay…I know how you feel," replied Satoshi, "my name is Satoshi."

"It's nice to meet you, but I'm not exactly in a great mood right now."

"Its okay…maybe I can help you out a little bit."

"No…I don't want to talk about it," replied the man.

"Okay…" said Satoshi.

After about 30 minute of small talk, Satoshi finally started to get the story out of him. And before he knew it, the man was spilling his guts to him. After the man had told his story, Satoshi said,

"Well…it sounds like you just need to give her some time. You know, Chika, my girlfriend, was kind of like that right when we started college too. But after a couple of months or so, she was back to normal again," said Satoshi.

"Really?" said the man.

"Yeah," said Satoshi.

"You know what…I just want to thank you for being…I don't know…someone to talk to. I guess I haven't properly introduced myself. My name is Urashima Keitaro."

"It's nice to meet you…you know I'm almost positive that we've met before." Then looking down at his watch, Satoshi said, "Oh my gosh, I'm going to be late! It's been really nice talking to you, so bye!"

He leaped out of his chair and dashed to the place where he was supposed to meet Chika. About 5 minutes later, he finally saw her, and then ran up to her, completely out of breath.

"A little late?" said Chika. Chika had long black hair, but she always put it up in a bun and she had long bangs reaching down past her shoulders. 

"I'm sorry," said Satoshi trying to catch his breath.

"Oh it's okay," replied Chika as she kissed him softly.

"So where are we going for lunch?"

[Author's Note: I finally struggled through that chapter. I'm sorry that I cut it a little short, but I had to, because I had to put something up so that you guys wouldn't forget about the story. Oh well, be ready for the next chapter and God Bless you!]


End file.
